The Users Games
Episode 1: The Start We see the entire SML Wiki Users in a meeting room RH: So Trikkiboy What do you want Trikkiboy: Well as you ALL know User 901: Than Why you telling us if we all know Trikkiboy: Because we need some way to dispose of exposition in this crummy thing of the SFU User 901: That’s fair Trikkiboy: Anywho that forums are gonna be closed in April Endless: Yay! Culdee: No Endless that’s a bad thing Endless: Oh. Oh! Uh BOOO! Trikkiboy: But they are willing not to do that under a condition Endless: BOO! Culdee: No Endless that’s good Endless: Oh! Yay! Mariofan: What’s the circumstance? Trikkiboy: To earn 50 Million dollars. Endless: Yay! Culdee: Endless. Endless: Oh um Boo? RH: Seriously! Trikkiboy: Any Ideas to help get 50 million dollars Culdee: FNaF endorsement Trikkiboy: After Endless burned down the place! We won’t have a chance! RH: Another Iron Flower Movie Trikkiboy: Tanked at the box office mostly everyone else called the movie bad and Sunny a Mary Sue. RH: Oh... InternetProblem: A lemonade stand Trikkiboy: Decent Idea we can do that I’ll write that. Ok there any other idea DarthSaiyan8697: A Telethon? Trikkiboy: Also Good any other ideas KAPFan9876: Hosting a Marathon Trikkiboy: Not exactly as good but better than some others Endless: Two one a singing competition with a prize Trikkiboy: How are we gonna get the prize Endless: Easy have the auditions cost money to get in or have people pay money to see the competition Trikkiboy: Fair enough rough estimates Endless: 5,000 dollars Trikkiboy: Ok I’ll write it down. Now any more just one more Endless raise his hand Trikkiboy: Endless you already gave your idea Endless: I think I should at least say the other one Trikkiboy: Fine. But if it’s a fightin- Endless: It’s a fighting competition! Trikkiboy: Oh my fucking god. Endless: We’ll have the Users with piers from Users Assemble to give RH Story a bit of a boost. Trikkiboy: So it be You (Endless),Rh,Culdee,Mariofan,DarthSaiyan,InternetProblem,And KAPfan Culdee: There’s Seven we need 8 Trikkiboy: I’ll feature Onion Cream as a Easy target for the first match to get more viewers in Endless: Ok so how about we do all of them Trikkiboy: How? Culdee: Oh I know we have a concession stand at a stadium where we have the place and the Telethon will be the other users and do the rest Trikkiboy: Fine So What will this be Endless: Let Do this Culdee: Endless, why do you always act weird in serious situations? Endless: I don't tell you how to live YOUR LIFE! Episode 2: The Stadium We see the group with outside the office Trikkiboy: Ok let do this Endless: Yep. Trikkiboy: Why You here?! Endless: Well I tried to help with the rest but after two minutes with each they sent me away and after a but I went to here Trikkiboy: You gonna ruin this Endless: Possibly Trikkiboy: Let Go In so I can get Thing over with The two enters the office Goodman: I’ll cut to the chase what do you what Trikkiboy: A S-Small Sized Stadium. Goodman: Why should I give this small sized stadium Trikkiboy: Because I have your son to be executed Goodman: I hated him anyways Endless: We’ll give you a 1 Star review on all of your businesses Goodman: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! FINE! You can have it Endless: Yay! Goodman: Now please leave Trikkiboy: Ok sorry Endless is a idiot Goodman: Leave. Trikkiboy: Ok The two leave Trikkiboy: Endless I hear Human Meggy on trial for murder at the courthouse down this road Endless: Oh boy I need to see that Endless runs down to the courthouse Trikkiboy: Ok going to my next stop in the next chapter Episode 3: The Audictions Trikkiboy: Ok ready Agonzo Agonzo: Sure Announcer: 95 Mostly terrible auditions later Trikkiboy: Please Let there be a ear transplant. Agonzo: Ok So the winners are Sonic, Junior, Crystal, Meggy, And Joseph you will go onto the competition Joseph: Yeah! I’m fucking in! Meggy: Ok did this out of boredom but I’m glad i‘m in! Crystal: Ditto Junior: Get Prepared Parappa: Insert stereotypical dialogue? Trikkiboy: Get lost so my ears can recovered The 5: Sure. Episode 4: Sponsored by Hetap. Trikkiboy: Ok put the spotlights to the left. Get the bored games to the right the phones in and the power on User 309: Don’t tell us how to do our job Trikkiboy: Oh than get Lost! User 309: Fine screw you! User 309 walks off Trikkiboy: Everybody we’ll be on at 9 and it’s 6:30 so put your back in it User 409: We’re users not slaves! Trikkiboy: You signed up for this. User 409: Still your going mad with power Trikkiboy: I’m being a director User 409: More like a dictator! Trikkiboy: Don’t make use the admin sword User 409: But this isn’t the wikia rules so you can’t exactly use it since I’m by law didn’t do anything wrong Trikkiboy: Get Out Of here! User 409 walks away Trikkiboy: Ok so any sponsors for the events User 6789: Yes for the marathon and the tournament we got Hetap as a sponsor and a Bowser Juice and Bowser Juice extreme for both Trikkiboy: Decent Start got the guest stars User 6789: Yes. We have the hat dog,the flower Mary Sue,The Merciless Friends, And Interviews with the competitors that lost Trikkiboy: Good. Let get this show on the fucking road User 6789: Language! Trikkiboy: Shut Up. Episode 5: Tournament Kickstarter Goodman: Ok since this is a rip-off of Tournament Arc but without the in between segments for the most part I’ll skip the introduction and give the basics We see an arena Goodman: Fighters will fight in there. They will win by ring out,K.O., And or making them unable to continue the last two can be seen as the same but I don’t care! Let get to the competitors We See RH Goodman: RH the person who just sits on his ass all day writing stories! RH: Hey! Next we see Culdee Goodman: Culdee the dumbass who still plays Fortnite Culdee: A. I stopped playing Fortnite B. Hey! Next we see Mariofan Goodman: Mariofan The Person who caused A New World Order to be on hold for months on end! Mariofan: Look I need introductory Stories for a few characters give me a break Goodman: You aren’t denying it! Anyways We see InteretProblem and DarthSaiyan8697 Goodman: Internet Problem And DarthSaiyan869 the two man child’s who still like SMG4 and SML and still read SFU stories. InternetProblem and DarthSaiyan8697: Hey! We See KAPFan Goodman: Kapfan The Psychopathic Writer Of SML Fanon KAPFan: Ugh At this point I don‘t give a crap We see Endless Goodman: Endless The Psychopathic SML Fanon User Whose list of crime out do everyone’s the person who burned down people’s house destroy building just for the fun of it caused the town to into a rampage after causing more damage the Day Zero in just to attempt to kill Human Meggy, the person who we still treat as a hero even though that’s is the farthest from the truth I’d ever seen he’s did 5000 counts of Arson,6009 counts of 3rd Degree Murder,35 counts of 2nd degree murder,7099 counts of 1st degree murder,2000 counts of destruction of Private Property,700 counts of destruction of public property, 67 counts of Vehicular Manslaughter,6789 counts of manslaughter,890 counts of assault,90000 counts of attempted murder,2 counts of forgery, And 1 count of genocide! He’s a Dastardly Dumbass Damaging Destroyer! Endless: Went on a bit long but had a point the insults weren’t very creative but I liked the alliteration so you get a B+ Next Onion Cream Goodman: And also Onion Cream. Rh: Seriously you insulted all of us but not him Goodman: His existence is an insult to life itself so I didn’t need to insult him plus everyone probably had better insults than I do Endless: Fair enough! Goodman: And we gonna do this like SMLFan did with The Florida Games (muttering) Which is leagues better than this crap (normal talking) We gonna have people vote Endless: For WHAT? Goodman: Who should Win but we’ll be doing who fight who in round 2 since there just be 4 people left so it be easier for a voting section in that part. Endless: Valid Point! I THINK! Goodman: Anyways first Up is RH vs Culdee. Who should win RH Culdee Episode 6: Culdee Vs RH Goodman: Anyways first Up is RH vs Culdee RH: Huh So Soon Culdee: Yeah I’d expect it to be in the semi finals at least Goodman: Well tough shit you’ll will have to fight the rest you can sit in the rest lounge Endless: Hopefully it’s better than the motel I stayed at during which I was lost due to a snow storm Culdee: Ok than bye Goodman: Ok RH go on the other side for a dramatic intro thing RH: O...Kay Than.... RH walks over to the other side and we see Goodman in a room and a window with a microphone with Badman Goodman: Welcome everyone to The Who gives a crap Tournament with me Goodman as your host and Badman as my Co-Host Badman Badman: I just here for the money. Goodman: Onto the first match in the left it’s RH We see RH go onto the arena Badman (Voice): Not going for a hyping intro I see. Anyways in the right it’s Culdee Culdee go onto the arena RH: Ready for this Culdee: Always ready RH RH RH: Ok good May the best story writer wi- Goodman: Go! RH: Oh uh Culdee punches RH RH: Hey That was a fluke Culdee: Look it’s the start of the match and I thought “oh he’ll probably block it” RH uppercuts Culdee Culdee: Seriously RH: now we’re even Culdee shoots a Laser at RH Who Should Win InternetProblem DarthSaiyan869 Episode: 7: DarthSaiyan869 vs InternetProblem Episode 8: Interviews Who Should Win Mariofan KAPFan Episode 9: KAPFan vs Mariofan Who Should Win Endless Onion Cream Episode 10: Endless vs Onion Cream